Two Enemies Collide
by PredictableStar
Summary: Two different classes. Two different teams. One story.
1. Chapter 1

Sniper sat up in his hideout for hours. The mindless action of pulling the trigger seemed to amuse him. He's been here for more than a few hours, if not days. He doesn't have much to look forward to.

Scout looked down at the blood on his blue tracksuit. If he walked past the friendly sentry, he'd get shot. The sentries were colour sensitive. There was plenty of friendly fire that Engineer constantly had to explain to Medic.

Scout looked for another way back to the base. He knew every pathway on this map. He had made a mental drawing of it. He ran through the mental map in his mind, but there was only one way to the base. He cursed under his breath and ran around looking for a place to hide until Medic would come for him or until Engineer moves his sentry.

He peered up at what looked like a musty old hideout. It had a ladder hidden in a hallway. The young athlete quickly climbed up the stairs and opened the trap door that was above.

Sniper heard a click, then a pounding sound. He spun around. The BLU Scout. What was he doing up here? The sharpshooter held the barrel of his gun to Scout's forehead.

The Bostonian tried to escape but Sniper had his foot on the trap door. He slowly backed away and set his bat down on a nearby crate.

"Look, man. I ain't here for trouble. I was just tryin' to find Medic." Scout took his backpack off as well, to show that he meant no harm.

"Why did you come up here?" Scout could smell Sniper's breath. It consisted of mints combined with cigarettes.

"I told ya already, knucklehead!" Scout flailed his arms and stomped his foot down on the wooden boards.

"You're one stubborn kid." Sniper moved a crate on top of the trapdoor and sat back down near the window. "Just leave your weapons over there and don't bother me at all."

Scout laughed and plopped down next to him. "What do ya do up here all day? I mean, ya practically live up here. I've never seen ya before down on the battlefield."

The Australian shrugged. "It's just nice up here." He adjusted his sunglasses.

Scout shivered. "It's too cold for me."

"Stop whining." Sniper slid his jacket off and threw it at Scout.

Scout caught it and glanced at it. He looked back up at the older man. "I don't need your charity, man."

"Just wear it and stop talking. You're distracting me."

Scout looked at it again. It showed true damage. It was terribly worn and had what looked like tiny cuts all over it. It didn't feel like leather, but it might have been. He slipped the jacket on and was hit in the face with the smell of cigarettes and gunpowder. It indeed felt a lot warmer with the jacket on, but had he deprived Sniper of its warmth?

Sniper started a conversation about how crazy the Pyros were. They continued talking until the mission was over.


	2. Chapter 2

The administrator's voice was heard loudly over the intercoms. The mission was over. They were free to do whatever they'd like.

Scout looked out the window. The sentry was still there since the BLU team had won. Scout kicked one of the walls of the hideout and started swearing.

"Hey, no need to get all upset, mate." Sniper patted Scout on the back. "You can rest up here if you'd like. I don't mind."

The runner scoffed. "Woah, man, I ain't gay or nothin'."

"Neither am I, _man."_ The Australian got a kick out of mocking Scout.

Scout chuckled. "Alright. Ya got any blankets in here?"

Sniper reached up above several stacked crates and pulled down two blankets. "I don't need any blankets. I don't plan on sleeping." He thrust the blankets toward the younger male and Scout laid one out on the floor.

"Hey, and uh… Thanks for your jacket." Even though it was sleeveless, Scout could feel a difference.

"Anytime." Sniper smiled.

Scout laid down on one blanket and covered himself up with the other one. He took his cap and headset off and set them down beside him. He kicked his shoes off and nudged them away with his feet. He wondered if Sniper and he had formed some sort of alliance or even a bond. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Sniper stayed up all night constantly turning his head away from the window to glance at the sleeping Scout. He looked absolutely adorable in his sleep. He was curled up into a tight little ball. Sniper got up from his crate, walked over to Scout, and crouched down next to him. He could hear a faint snoring noise. He ran his hand through the boy's hat-matted hair. Scout turned and mumbled a few incoherent words. Sniper got back up and resumed his position on the crate. Did he have some sort of feelings for Scout? How was that possible? They were on different teams.

The next morning, Sniper yawned. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Scout woke up about 30 minutes later to the sound of a bird chirping. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." Sniper grinned.

"What's new?" Scout stood up and stretched.

"Engineer moved his sentry at about 4 in the morning." He laughed.

Scout slipped his shoes on and took off Sniper's jacket. He handed it back to him. "I better go check on everyone at the base." He pushed the crate off the trap door, shoved his headset and cap back into his backpack and picked up his bat. "I'll be back soon, I promise." The athlete smiled, opened the trap door, climbed down the ladder, and ran off towards the BLU base.


End file.
